The strength of love
by Ariahay Zeuqzav
Summary: Puff Soy muy mala escribiendo Summarys así que mejor, entren y lean esta historia que les traigo. Espero que les guste, y claro, se aceptan tomatazos, maldiciones, criticas, amenazas, comentarios buenos, comentarios malos. Okay ustedes ya saben, todo tipo de reacción.
1. Chapter1 Painful Goodbye Part1

**Aclaración: Los Personajes De Este Fabuloso Anime No Me Pertenecen ^^ Pero La Historia Es Total Mente Mía.**

* * *

Ariahay Zeuqzav

The strength of love

Capitulo1: Painful Goodbye Part1

Camino rápidamente tras de ella, sintiendo como el corazón seme oprime a cada paso que da, me doy cuenta que no estamos solos, Watari nos miraba desde las escaleras, le dirijo una mirada, demostrándole toda mi frustración y impotencia.

-¿Te vas?.- Le pregunte con trabajos ya que el nudo en mi garganta me impide hablar bien.

-¿No es Obvio?.- Me responde la pregunta con otra pregunta, siento en su voz el resentimiento que tiene asía mi.

No puedo mirar su rostro, no para de caminar, y parece ir más rápido cada segundo más.

-¿Por que?.- Pregunte.

Se detiene secamente, puedo notar como en su mano izquierda se forma un puño. Me detengo yo también a escasos centímetros, podía oler el aroma de su cabello, olía a fresas, y a mi me encantaba ese olor.

Su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta la cintura cuando lo tenia suelto, pero en esos momentos lo mantenía amarrado en una coleta alta, era algunos centímetros más baja que yo, estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla negro a la cadera, y una simple blusa marrón que se le pegaba ligeramente al cuerpo.

Se giro lentamente, y me encontré con sus ojos marrones, estaban llenos de dolor, de sufrimiento, y de odio.

-¡No quiero ser una letra L.. No quiero ser tan solo una letra a la cual podrán remplazar... quiero ser una persona!.- Me grito con voz dolida. Sabia que nuestro trabajo no era difícil.

-K..-

-¡No!.- Me grito interrumpiendo lo que quería decir.

-No me llames así...- Me dijo con voz más tranquila. -Ya tengo 17 años, y puedo irme sin que me traten de detener.- Me dijo. La mire queriendo pedirle que no se fuera, pero ella no aceptaba ninguna razón.

Miro a Watari con ojos tristes.

-Te extrañare Watari.- Le dijo, me miro de nuevo a mi.

Acabo con los pocos centímetros de distancia que nos separaba y me rodeo con un abrazo fuerte y firme, yo correspondí su abrazo.

-Debes comprenderme Elle Lewliet, si me quedo un poco más aquí, no seré capas de irme nunca.- Me susurro en el oído. -Y me quedare atrapada aquí para siempre.- Finalizo.

Me soltó del abrazo y deposito un pequeño beso muy cerca de mis labios, miro asía las escaleras.

-Adiós Beyond.- Le dijo al que de seguro se encontraba mirando desde las escaleras.

Quise tomarle la mano pero me retuve, no era quien para impedirle que se fuera, ella era libre de cualquier forma.

Volvió a caminar asía la puerta sin volver a mirarnos, no volvió a ver asía atrás, cuando ella salio por la puerta, lo supe y fue demasiado tarde... La amaba, pero también supe que nunca más volvería a verla.

-Katte.- Susurre su nombre, su nombre verdadero, y me sentí por primera vez en mis 17 años... Solo.

* * *

**¿Continuara?... ¿Me Dejaran Reviews?...**


	2. Chapter2 Painful Goodbye Part2

**Y que dijeron? Esta chica ya no continuara la historia... pues no.. todavía no pienso colgarla, mientras me llegue un review seguiré.**

**Gracias a los que se dieron un tiempo en leer el capitulo anterior, y a los que dejaron comentarios, en verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen. Solo la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.**

**Ahora si disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo2: Painful Goodbye Part2

Había echo mi maleta furiosa con el, sentía como mi sangre ardía... y de mis ojos tan solo salían lagrimas. Salí de mi habitación cerrándola tras de mi de un portazo, no me importaba todo el ruido que estaba haciendo. Tan solo quería salir de aquí.

Pase junto a Watari sin siquiera detenerme, no quería verlo, no quería arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo, no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, y el no me dijo nada, sabia que yo podía irme sin que nadie me detuviera, ya tenia la suficiente edad.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, y sentí como alguien me seguía por atrás, no me detuve a ver quien era, sabia quien era, y no quería verlo.

-¿Te vas?.- Me pregunto, su voz sonaba diferente a la de siempre.

-¿No es Obvio?.- Le respondí sin responderle realmente.

Estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para impedirme a mi misma voltear y no irme de ahí, pero debía hacerlo, no quería esa vida, esa vida estaba demasiado vacía. No quería ser prisionera de aquello.

Aún que estaba muy agradecida con todos... con Watari por haberme rescatado de la calle, de una muerte segura, no podía seguir aquí. Comencé a caminar un poco más rápido.

-¿Por que?.- Esa pregunta me hizo detenerme bruscamente. El se detuvo también a escasos centímetros de mi, temblé levemente.

No quería voltear, tenia miedo de que esos ojos me detuvieran. El era el único que me podía detener y condenar para siempre.

Me voltee lentamente, sin saber por que lo hacia, debía mirarlo por ultima vez, debía grabar en mi mente su aspecto, convencida de que nunca más lo miraría más.

Lo encontré frente a mi, parado con su típica pose encorvada, su cabello negro alborotado, su piel morena, sus ojos que tenían el poder de detenerme.

-¡No quiero ser una letra L.. No quiero ser tan solo una letra a la cual podrán remplazar... quiero ser una persona!.- Le grite con voz dolida, un segundo después quise abrazarlo con fuerza. Estaba enojada con el, por que sabia que el prefería aquel trabajo que a mi. No podía pedirle que me acompañara, seria muy egoísta de mi parte y eso me dolía.

-K...-

-¡No!.- Le interrumpí, odiaba que me llamaran así, K solo una letra.

-No me llames así...- Le pedí obligándome a tranquilizarme. -Ya tengo 17 años, y puedo irme sin que me traten de detener.- Le dije, y evite su mirada... No quería quedarme, no podía.

Mire a Watari con tristeza, el me devolvió la mirada. Una mirada calida, que me pedía que no me preocupara, que hiciera lo que sentía que fuera lo mejor.

-Te extrañare Watari.- Le dije sintiendo mi corazón oprimirse. El había sido como un padre para mi cuando mis padres me abandonaron a mi suerte. El me había cuidado, me había rescatado de la calle a los 7 años, evitando cualquier peligro. Y siempre le estaría agradecida.

Mire a Elle otra vez, me acerque más a el acabando con los pocos centímetros que nos separaban, y lo ábrase con fuerza, como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

-Debes comprenderme Elle Lewliet, si me quedo un poco más aquí, no seré capas de irme nunca.- Le susurre en el oído. -Y me quedare atrapada aquí para siempre.-

Lo solté sintiendo que el se quedaba con algo que a mi me pertenecía, algo que me pertenecía, pero ahora le pertenecía a el. Le bese cerca de los labios, disfrutando del contacto, no sabia como reaccionaria y no quería saber.

Mire asía las escaleras, ahí se encontraba Beyond, el, Elle y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, todavía sorprendiéndome del parecido que tenia con Elle, solo los diferenciaba sus ojos, pues los de Beyond eran inusualmente rojos. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Adiós Beyond.- Le dije, pero el no contesto. Solo seme quedo viendo, lo mire por ultima vez, y a Watari también, les iba a extrañar pero era momento de irme, mire a Elle, y me di la vuelta, si no lo asía corría el riesgo de arrepentirme.

Camine asía la salida, y mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, no podría volverlos a ver.

Salí por la puerta, y sentí el frío aire chocar en mi rostro, me sentí libre y a la vez sentí como si una parte de mi se quedara en esa casa que fue mi hogar durante muchos años.

Suspire el aire y tome camino asía un nuevo futuro.

* * *

**¿Continuara?...**


End file.
